Episode 142
The Dissonance of Battle is the 142nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. The newly formed Fairy Tail teams head out in search of the Infinity Clock, but despite Cana having stated that the teams would be compatible, rifts begin to form between the Mages when they encounter members of the Reborn Oración Seis and struggle to fight them. Meanwhile, Gildarts and Laki arrive at an abbey near the Lobster residence, where they discover some odd inhabitants. Summary Lahar is seen wandering through an unknown town when he enters a pub. Fiore soldiers are in the pub mocking a drunkard, explaining that while he sits and gets drunk they are fighting in the name of justice. At this the drunkard fights the soldiers using Teleportation Magic. Lahar stops the man in the middle of the fight and reveals him to be Doranbolt. He asks Doranbolt to follow him and the two are seen standing upon a snow covered mountain top overlooking the town. Lahar tells Doranbolt that he needs his help with recent matters. Doranbolt agrees but insists on being called Mest from now on. Natsu, Elfman, Lucy and Michelle are standing opposite Jackpot, prepared for battle while Byro watches from above. Natsu and Elfman rush at Jackpot but he blocks their attack with his Slot Magic. Lucy points out that they must use teamwork to defeat him and summons Cancer to help with the attack, but the three do not get along well and begin to argue with each other. Lucy is confused by this as Cana's card predictions were supposed to create teams with good chemistry. Erza, Max and Evergreen are hiking up a rocky mountain. Evergreen complains that her feet are killing her because of her heeled shoes and Erza suggests that she stops whining and continues onward. The two bicker, causing Max to question Cana's pairings also. Natsu's team are still being defeated by Jackpot so Lucy summons Aquarius to try and help defeat him, but he uses his Slot Magic to once again counteract their advance. Aquarius, Elfman and Natsu begin to argue, causing Michelle to question why they don't work together at all. A mysterious blue haired Mage is seen standing beneath a large tree holding a Celestial Spirit. An unknown man runs up to her, exclaiming that it's too dangerous to wander outside alone. He tells her that someone named "Fabrizio" has been taken and she quietly says that it may be her turn next. In an unknown mountain pass Wendy and Bickslow encounter Grim Reaper. Grim Reaper's lack of memory becomes evident as he doesn't remember being "Erigor" of Eisenwald. Wendy's attack is backfired by Grim Reaper, who uses it to fly a herd of cows through the air. Bickslow pushes Wendy out of the way and is buried beneath the cows as Grim Reaper allows them to fall. Samuel interrupts Happy, Carla and Panther Lily and explains to the Exceed team that the Infinity Clock has been completed by the Reborn Oración Seis and that the situation is becoming so complicated that he needs their help. He asks Carla if she has seen any visions in regards to the clock. She reveals that she has and that what she has seen worries her. He tells her that what is most worrying is the fact that the Zentopia doctrine is being misused. Gajeel and Juvia arrive at a destroyed church and see Mary Hughes emerging from the wreckage of a church, regretting what they had just done. Guttman Kubrick follows behind and begins stomping on Mary, telling her that the Zentopia doctrine means to do what is asked and not to question the faith. He attacks her with his Rupture Magic. He next attacks Gajeel and Juvia and revels in their pain. Gildarts and Laki stand outside a mysterious abbey. When Gildarts asks for entry, a nun says that they do not allow outsiders to come in. When refused entry, they sneak into the place through the wooden beams. After being discovered, the priests and nuns within the abbey attack the pair in a zombie-like fashion. Gildarts uses his Crush and discovers that they weren't human. Laki explains that they were wood dolls, but it was not Molding Magic that created them. Brain II suddenly appears on the rooftop of Kardia Cathedral and looks down blankly at the area beneath him. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Elfman Strauss & Byro Cracy vs. Jackpot (started) *Bickslow & Wendy Marvell vs. Erigor (started) *Gajeel Redfox & Juvia Lockser vs. Guttman Kubrick (started) *Gildarts Clive & Laki Olietta's Infiltration (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Giant Crab, Cancer ***Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Nikora ** * |Kurasshu}} * ** |Uddo Meiku}} *Rupture Magic *Slot Magic * ** ** ** * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** |Bīsuto Sōru}} * *Storm Magic * ** *** * * |Terepashī}} Spells used *Bubble Shot *Zero Distance: Baryon Formation * * |Banīa}} * *Lightning Bonus *Steel Wall *Return *Magic Crunchy-kun *Shaggy Pool * * * *Wood-Make: Heart's Sense of Distance *Wood Merge Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight * Weapons used *Twin Scissors *Urn *Scythe Items used *Urn *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Giant Crab Key **Gate of the Water Bearer Key **Gate of the Canis Minor Key Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes